borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Very disappointed in DLC 3
So, I have tried to savor the DLC, got sidetracked with liaison work and finally decided I have to quickly do all the DLC to properly be a liaison (I refuse to read anything I have not done yet). I saved the "best" for last, which is DLC 3. Daemmerung said it best in the forum: Add on content. You will be overleveled for DLC3. Whats the point? and why hasn't the levels scaled? 09:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) It would be better to make a new character. I am level 65 and facing opponents who are 48! One double phase blast and I dont have to shoot. (frustrated) 09:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Well I started a new character. I cannot stand blowing through a DLC just to be able to look at a page. are you playing on pt2 or pt2.5 for your other character? 14:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Aparently, I have to play 2.5 on a character that is around level 48 14:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry, very frustrated. to answer your question: The level 65 character is on playthrough 2.5 14:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :are you sure you're sure its on 2.5? i finished my second hunter yesterday and everything was level 48 until i went killed the destroyer and turned in Bring The Vault Key To Tannis. (skipped all the side missions to get to pt2.5) then everything scaled wayy up. 14:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) if so thats lame. :/ Are you talking about the vanilla game? or DLC? To make clear, I completed the vanilla and played DLC 2 first (the first part) then DLC 1 then DLC 4. Everything scaled. Now I am on DLC 3 and BOOM level 48. I will stay up a bit and check the vanilla Vault key and see if that works. 14:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is that DLC3 has its own pt2.5 once you finish it. Its a shame you did not enjoy it. Personally, when I play BLD, A reinstall it to play patch 1.3.1 just to make sure I don't get past level 50. Once I have finished everything, only THEN do I install DLC 3 for maximum enjoyment. Finally, once done, I install patch 1.5 for further Goodness. 14:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I have checked and both vault key missions (pt1 and pt2) has been turned in. It seems that Daemmerung and happy are right (thanks happy). It is not irreversible though. I have not went far into DLC 3 and have started a new character. I can follow what Daemmerung said in the above linked forum: do pt2 then DLC 3 first. Anyway, I regard this as a glitch in the game (it is supposed to scale). 14:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sucky glitches... -iatbr DLC3 has a different auto-scaling ("PT2.5") trigger than the rest of the game. Hence the weird playthrough sequence that I suggested. If you're dying to run Craw with your old character, you can speed run the DLC to skip to the end, opening no chests, running past as many enemies as you can (don't you usually play Siren? She's the bestest speed-runnerer of all), taking absolutely no side quests. Once you either kill Knoxx or hand in Armory Assault (I forget which), DLC3 will enter its own auto-scaling mode, and you'll be back in fun mode again. You can then go back and take side quests, if you like. Otherwise, hey, starting new characters is fun! (I'm on my third Berserker now.) Daemmerung 15:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) who has been gaming less and wiki-ing even less, but will be back to finish what he has started. the com-pu-tor has competition from pesky real-life chores now that the snow has mostly melted :Worst case scenario, just willow tree your character down to 48. 15:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) PT 2.5 was reallly hard! I remember I got quite a shock that Kyros/Typhon/Ajax was level 72. Kyros will kill you in two hits (one hit does around 2.5k damage), Typhon was easy because he uses a SMG, and Ajax was hard because you cant even find cover. 19:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) This is why i always go strait to DLC 3 after the Vanilla game. At almost any level DLC1/Zombie and DLC4 Robo are too easy. All you have to do is have a decent fire weapon for Zombie and a good Anarchy for Robo. The Vanilla game and DLC3 Knoxx are the meat and potatoes of BL. IMO. 20:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC)